


Should I?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beauty Blogger Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Stiles Stilinski Wears Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Derek sighs, and considers reminding Stiles that the only reason he even has an iPhone was so that they could FaceTime while he was away at college. He has no idea what type of reaction Stiles will get if he posts a picture of them together. Most of the time he doesn’t even understand what Stiles does, other than making videos of himself putting on makeup.





	Should I?

“Should I post it?” Stiles asks, obviously nervous if the way he’s tapping his fingers against his knee is anything to go by.

Derek sighs, and considers reminding Stiles that the only reason he even  _ has  _ an iPhone was so that they could FaceTime while he was away at college. He has no idea what type of reaction Stiles will get if he posts a picture of them together. Most of the time he doesn’t even understand what Stiles  _ does _ , other than making videos of himself putting on makeup.

He does know that Stiles is good at it, though, considering the following he has. They’ve been stopped before by people asking for a picture with him, and Derek knows that Stiles has done things with a few different companies. He doesn’t understand makeup or the internet, but he does try his best to keep track of the accomplishments his boyfriend has made. 

“Do you think people will react badly?” Stiles asks again. Derek’s head is currently in his lap, and Stiles was rubbing Derek’s scalp before he started stressing out.

“I don’t really know,” Derek tells him. “You know I don’t understand a lot of this stuff.”

Stiles starts petting through Derek’s hair again, and while he tries not to start purring it’s a close thing. If there is one decision in his Derek does not regret having made, it is moving to LA to be closer to Stiles. Even if he hates the city, the lack of forest and open space, long for the preserve, he adores their den, the apartment they live in together, and the life they’ve built together. 

“Aren’t you like, embarrassed at all?” Stiles asks, voice hardly a whisper but Derek is a werewolf and hears him anyway. He rolls, so he can plant his face in Stiles’ belly and breathe in their mixed scent.

“I love you,” Derek tells him, and Stiles’ scent goes sweet and happy, the same reaction he has every time Derek says the words.

“I know that,” Stiles tells him, scratching at Derek’s scalp so that he  _ does _ purr. “But this is…this is different. This is putting our relationship out to the world.”

“Stiles, you do realize we have gone out together with you wearing makeup, right?” Derek asks, looking up at Stiles with one eye open. “I don’t care what people think of me. I only care about what you think of me.”

“I love you, too,” Stiles says, voice a little raw as he leans down to press a noisy kiss on Derek’s forehead—no doubt leaving behind a smear of lipstick, since he had woken up early that morning to film something.

“Are you going to post it?” Derek asks after a few moments of Stiles tapping away at his phone.

“I did,” Stiles says, angling his phone so Derek can see the screen. 

It’s one of Derek’s favourite pictures of them, actually, with Stiles sitting in his lap and wearing his sweater. Derek isn’t looking at the camera, instead he has his face pressed into Stiles’ hair. Stiles, however, is beaming up at the camera, happier than Stiles has ever looked in a photo before. It’s from when they first got together,  _ years _ ago, and Derek remembers how happy he felt at just being able hold Stiles.

“I love it,” Derek tells him, presses a kiss to the skin of Stiles’ stomach that he can reach before he closes his eyes again. 

It’s Sunday morning, and now that Stiles is done work for some of the day and no longer freaking out, Derek really wants a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, how I love makeup wearing Stiles so, so much!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
